


helping a friend out

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Lowercase, M/M, Ziall Ficathon, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Ziall ficathon. Prompt was: Zayn misses Perrie while on tour so Niall takes initiative and dresses up like her. crossdressing!Niall pls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	helping a friend out

niall's become tired of it, the way zayn looks mopey at his phone when he's not talking to perrie, the way zayn looks mopey in general when he  _is_  talking to her. just mopey zayn in general.  
  
"damn, zayn," he says one day. "can't you just get over it? you're gonna see her when tour's over."  
  
but the way zayn just pouts at him and doesn't verbally respond makes niall roll his eyes and sends him over the  _brink_. because really, zayn just looks ridiculous when he's not in front of the camera, all this missing perrie thing. he never says anything about it because niall knows zayn and knows that zayn doesn't want to come off as  _annoying_ , but he has. louis and harry have been making excuses to avoid zayn when he's in his mopey state (90% of the time) and liam just ignores zayn straight out.  
  
niall doesn't, because he's nicer than the other lads ("have fun suffering then, mate," louis had said to him when they'd held their grou-excluding-zayn meeting about this), but really. it's still annoying. niall doesn't know what to do about it.  
  
and then he does.  
  
zayn's looking forlornly at a picture of perrie when niall suddenly gets his brilliant idea, and says, "i'm going out shopping." no one really looks at him since they're busy (liam and louis fooling around on guitar and singing, harry sleeping, zayn being dumb), aside from paul, who just assigns a bodyguard to him. niall dresses himself up in discreet enough clothing so he won't get mobbed, either, and then he leaves.  
  
a few hours later, he comes back into the tour bus with bags of clothes in hand. (the bodyguard has some too.) zayn's still sitting there with his phone, looking at it anxiously--probably waiting for perrie to text him back, or something. niall asks, "where are the others?"  
  
"went out for dinner," says zayn in a monotonous tone.  
  
_excellent_ , niall thinks. "you're not hungry?" he says.  
  
"yeah, i'm fine," says zayn. "you can go on without me."  
  
"it's all right, i'm not that hungry either," says niall, and for the first time, zayn tears his gaze from his phone and looks at niall, surprised.  
  
"i have a little surprise for you," is niall's explanation. he winks, and then walks to the back of the bus to change. he hopes that zayn hasn't returned to staring at his phone, that he's wondering what niall is up to.

 

when niall comes out of the bathroom, feeling a bit embarrassed and hoping that this will go as planned, zayn asks, "niall, what are you doing?" niall takes a deep breath and hopes that this will work, and steps into the clearing of the tour bus so zayn can see him better.  
  
he's in perrie's clothes--or, not really, but in similar clothes as hers. specifically, it's the dress that niall knows that zayn loves on her--sort of cream colored and semi-short, and  _very_ revealing, niall's discovered by the way he feels a bit too much breeze around his skin and his privates. this dress is thinner than he thought, but he'd be lying if he said that he was uncomfortable; this is surprisingly a lot cozier than one would think.  
  
"you look..." zayn's mouth seems incapable of closing.  
  
"so will you stop moping?" says niall as annoyed as he can, although he feels sorely tempted to cover himself up and blush. actually, he feels that he's blushing already, and is sure that zayn can tell because niall is an awfully obvious blusher.  
  
"you look like  _perrie_ ," zayn says. his eyes haven't left niall, not once. niall's not even sure if he's blinked.  
  
"that was kind of the point," says niall.  
  
"can i kiss you?" zayn blurts.  
  
niall probably blushes harder. it certainly feels like it. "uh," he says; and then because he's nice, he says, "yes." it can't be that bad, right? like wearing this dress. zayn's his mate, and this dress is just a piece of clothing. it doesn't mean much (although niall makes a mental note that he'll probably wear more dresses in his free time, when the lads aren't around.)  
  
zayn positively beams, and then stands up and kisses niall lightly on the mouth. it's done after a second, means absolutely nothing. zayn says, "thanks mate, i really appreciate it." he grins again. "i think i feel better now," he says, and then leaves to go to the back of the tour bus. "want to catch up with the others for dinner after this?"  
  
niall stands there, stunned. "sure!" he says back, and then thinks that he should probably change out of this dress, since zayn seems fine now.  
  
he's still wearing the dress five minutes later though, helping zayn wank himself off in the bathroom.


End file.
